mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy De Luca
Luciano De Luca (better known by the feminine nickname: Lucy) is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at the Dixmor Academy. Role in Game Lucky appears throughout chapter 3, but doesn't play a very large part in the game at all. He has spoken one line in a cutscene in the mission "Greaser Challenge" and that's about it. He does participate in the Halloween mission, where he gives Jimmy Hopkins a task to trip people with some marbles. At one point he buys test answers for geography from Justin Vandervelde despite the rivalry between the two gangs. He, along with Ricky Pucino and Larry Romano, also attempt to attack Jimmy in "Here's to you, Ms. Philips" when they catch him chatting with their favourite teacher. Lucy can also be found working on a car during shop class, which later led to him becoming a mechanic. In "Lola's Race" Lucy appears with Johnny Vincent, and Pucino in a bike race trying to beat Jimmy, but get beat by him instead. These days Today Lucy works as a mechanic somewhere in Texas and even owns his own garage. Thus, through false ego and lies, has Lucy achieved his dreams of working an honest, blue-collar job. Personality and traits Lucy seems to be unusually mature for his age and his gang alignment. He's an advocate of staying in school and of holding an honest blue-collar job, despite its low pays. He also expresses the opinion that he thinks the world would be a better place if more people knew what it was like to put in an honest day's work, but still lies a lot about numerous stuff. He considers himself to be a nice guy and gets irritated when others think the opposite. Much like Gordon Wakefield, Lucy thinks very highly of himself and is something of a know-it-all, but in reality, he only knows how to run his mouth and nothing else. In lines of lying dialogue, he seems to be very unsuccessful with girls, often talking about how "scoring with so many girls is getting boring", but its all just lies. He claims that he can destroy anyone in a fight, although his fighting skills are very weak. If the Greasers' standing with Jimmy Hopkins is positive, Lucy will act nervous around Jimmy and beg not to be beaten up, possibly because he seems to dislike Jimmy according to his dialogue when conversing with other greasers and fears Jim might find this out. As he is seen working on cars in shop class and Ernst Neil claims that cars are for seniors only, Lucy is a senior. He has also tagged his name all over the BMX park in New Coventry due to his never-ending ego. Lucy's advice of "stay cool, go to school" is the same as Rico Banana's. Trivia *De Luca and Lefty Mancini are the only greasers to wear denim jackets as oppose to leather ones. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': C **'Science': C **'English': B- **'History': D+ **'Math': D+ **'Biology': B **'Chemistry': C- **'Geography': A+ **'Music': B- **'Photography': B **'Shop': A **'Home Economics': C **'Gym': D+ Gallery Greasers_at_Coventry.jpg|Pucino, Hopkins, Lucy and Vincent about to bike race. Otto_VS_Lucy.jpg|Otto fighting with De Luca. Pucino_and_Lucy.png|A poor drawing of De Luca and Pucino. Lucy_and_Norton.jpg|Lucy with some of his greasy buddies. Lucy,_Hal,_Vance.jpg|Lucy, Hal and Vance about to stand their ground. Luciano_in_snow.png|Lucy in snow. De_Luca_pumpkin.png|The denim greaser with a pumpkin on his head. His head is a pumpkin regardless, though. Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Mechanics Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Italians Category:Americans Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Students